leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jhin/Trivia
Development * is the first champion released in 2016. * Jhin's first designer was Jordan 'Wrekz' Anton, but his initial concepts were later used for the creation of . * Jhin was created as a need from Riot to have a Marksman champion released at the beginning of 2016. * Jhin was in development for seven months, which was unusually fast compared to the standard one year champion development time. * Quinton Flynn, though vaguely, has confirmed on Twitter that he is the voice for Jhin. ** Flynn has previously voiced Axel from the Kingdom Hearts series and Raiden from the Metal Gear Solid series. * In the source code of the , , , and pages, references were made to 'Jhin' and 'Deadeye'. ** The name 'Jhin' had been used by a Rioter before the champion's official announcement, 'Jhin' confirmed? albeit spelt wrong. Acknowledged wrong spelling * His developmental title was 'The Artisan Killer'. ** His initial name was 'Jin', but it was deemed to similar to , another of August 'Gypsylord' Browning's champions. His name was slightly altered as a result. Jhin Q&A 1 * used to do tons more damage during the development period. One of the examples was where his fourth passive shot was able to one-shot a with full health, which was one of the reasons why it was reworked. * used to be able to be cast again after hitting an enemy champion from said enemy champion's location. This idea was deemed too complicated to use. * used to reveal marked champions for a few seconds, even within the fog of war. ** The ability's description during development also alludes that at one point he had a cane. ** One of this ability's iteration resembled a higher-ranged (2500 units) * 'Jhin' is a slight change on the Arabic word 'Jinn', which means 'demon' or 'something that is not human'. Similar words in arabic are 'Majnūn' ('possessed' or generally 'insane') and 'Jannah' ('garden') Both link to Jhin's theme of being mentally unstable and seeing flowers, trees, and other forms foliage when committing his acts of violence. * Jhin has been confirmed by Odin 'WAAARGHBobo' Shafer to have no prosthetic limbs. Instead, he wears a black eel-skin bodysuit, with the golden armor placed to handle the recoil of his assembled rifle. However, due to miscommunication during production, his splash art feature mechanical ball joints in his arm, his fat toes have an awkward separation respect to the others, and his eyes are reddish brown even though they are blue in-game. Category:Jhin Category:Champion Skins and Trivia Lore * Jhin's mechanical shoulder is a hextech mass accelerator he combines with his to form a for his ultimate. Jhin's shoulder 1 Jhin's shoulder 2 * Jhin is obsessed with four, a meaningful number for him. ** His obsession with the number four may stem from his title of 'Virtuoso'. *** Most modern songs are written with a 4/4 time signature, meaning each bar is separated into 4 distinct beats. *** As Jhin counts every time he auto-attacks, it may be seen as him 'conducting' the game. *** His login theme is also built around four-note motifs. ** 'IIII' is an uncommon alternative writing for the Roman numeral 'IV' and is seen etched on his gun, possibly representing tally marks. ** Each time he carries a contract in any given nation, he kills four people. ** His promotional teasers had four champions being made 'beautiful' and 'perfect'. ** During his joking animation, his gun shoots four projectiles. ** 'Jhin' has four letters. ** All of his abilities have something regarding the number four. *** Along with limiting his basic attacks to four bullets, triggers a guaranteed critical strike on his fourth basic attack before reloading *** can bounce on up to four enemy targets. *** passively marks a target for four seconds during which the target can be by using the ability. *** reveals all units in the area for four seconds. *** can fire up to four shots, with the final fourth shot being a guaranteed critical strike. ** In Asian languages, the number 4 (四) is strongly related to prefixes and suffixes of 'death' (死) due to similar pronunciation when spoken (Chinese: 'si', Japanese: 'shi') ** He is four years older than . Jhin Q&A 2 * Jhin's teaser trailer depicts how he sees his assassinations, as well as the artistry behind them. * Some of his many psychotic fantasies are the desire for beautiful and perfect deaths, being a gunslinger, shooting someone with his guns, being a sniper, and being an eclectic psychopath who constantly tries to count to four. * He has blue eyes (though his splash art and trailer depict him having reddish brown eyes), as indicated by his laughing animation where he takes off his mask for a short moment. ** He has a completely functional eye and mouth beneath his mask, and when he is not wearing his usual outfit he doesn't stand out in a crowd. * Jhin crafts his bullets himself. Fueled by magic instead of a chemical reaction, he also influenced the design of his weaponry (although he did not make the gun himself). Jhin Q&A 3 * Jhin's favorite food is dumplings. Jhin Q&A 4 * Jhin appears to be right-handed. * Before acquiring , Jhin's 'performances' employed blades coupled with chi techniques he had learned from his father's martial arts school. Translating these techniques from blades to firearms had taken him months, even though understanding firearms mechanics only took him weeks. General * His dance animation is most probably derived from the Caucasian dance called 'Lezginka'. * Jhin is the first champion to have killing animations outside of skins. ** The in-game rose animation is only one of many effects Jhin uses for his actual killings, despite the rose being the only one used in-game. Jhin Q&A 5 * Jhin's character design is partly inspired on the Finnish sniper , who fought against the Soviet Union in the 1920s. Häyhä was nicknamed 'the White Death' due to his white attire and suffered face disfiguration. * While Jhin channels his theme's violin starts playing followed by a chorus after every shot (Spectator Mode, pending for test whether or not enemies can hear it in-game) Quotes ; * is a direct reference to "Applause". * references 1984 film . * have too many lines"}} references Tahm Kench having the most quotes in the game. Ironically, Jhin has 241 lines (not counting vocal grunts) while Tahm has about 224. * is a nod to spell shield, which can potentially block crowd control effects. * ? Where's the drama in that?"}} references his need for flair when using his weapon. * references to the eponymous song. * In the Italian version of the game, his selection quote is "Cadranno come, d'Autunno, dagli alberi, le foglie" ("They'll fall like Autumn's leaves from the trees") a verse from the italian poem 'Soldati' ('Soldiers') by . * references . * is reminiscent of "Pull the strings. Watch them dance." * could be referencing Marty Rubin's "Behind every mask there is a face, and behind that a story." ** It could also be referencing "Behind this mask... is another mask!" ** It could also be referencing Italian writer works on human mind and psychology. * is a reference to the series Metalocalypse. ; * He has various quotes triggered upon killing certain champions. These are references to various Western movies. ** "}} references . ** better when they're dying"}} references . ** references . ** doing nothing"}} references . ** , to take all that he had, and could ever have"}} references . *** Coincidentally, the Unforgiven is title. ** shoot to kill, you better hit the heart."}} references . Skins ; * His appearance and personality were most likely inspired by from . ** This is also reinforced by his theatrical theme as well as his splash art, depicting Jhin in front of a broken mirror. * Jhin's mask is reminiscent of 's face, a cynical character from . ** His mask also bears striking resemblance to 's mask from . * Jhin may be inspired by from . Both are artists, both are considered insane by their peers and/or the general public, and both make art out of death. Cohen's masterpiece revolved around the number four as well, consisting of four deceased people holding photographs. ; * He shares this theme with and . * This skin was Jhin's initial concept idea. * During his recall, you can see wanted posters depicting him and either or . * His rifle resembles 's from . Relations * Jhin has some resentment towards both and his father Master Kusho for imprisoning him. He wants to kill Shen given he is unable to kill Kusho. ** He resents for being the one who killed Kusho instead of himself. ** Word of Jhin's escape from prison had reached , who then told , and which prompted the two to form an unlikely truce in order to hunt him down. * Jhin has some interest in killing for being a very famous Ionian artist who is taking the spotlight away from his 'performances'. * Jhin has a passing interest in killing since the Wuju School dwarfed the success of his father's martial arts school. Jhin Q&A 6 pl:Jhin/skórki i ciekawostki Category:Jhin Category:Champion Skins and Trivia